Ask the SSBM Characters
by Reaper the Devilwolf
Summary: ElementUchihaMaster asked me to host again. This is chapter 9.
1. CH6:The Crazyness Continues!

Wildfire: Hey, everyone! I'm Wildfire the Hedgehog. ElementUchihaMaster said that I can host some of the chapters.

First letter is from falcored:

This is for no none in particular. Do any of you watch the show

Lost? If so who is your favorite character?

Roy: I do! My favorite character is that girl who is famous theft. She is HOT!

Marth: --;

Next letter is from TheRandomChikenOfDOOM:

What?What do you mean they're already engaged?IF YOU'RE

TALKING ABOUT YOURSELF WITH CANDY, THEN JUST BREAK UP

THE BITCH!

And,Roy,I dare you ro rape Marth.

Scar X

PS:DK,I dare you to break up with Candy!

DK: I'm not engaged with Candy. I was talking about Diddy and Dixie. Sides' I don't really like Candy she's not my type.

Roy: What! You dare me to rape Marth! Hell no! I'm not going to do that! That's just plain sick!

Marth: throws up

Wildfire: Okay, THAT was freaking nasty!

Next we have another letter from TheRandomChikenOfDoom again:

Note:This is acutally an answer to DK's question

Well,DK.To answer your question...This is my description:

Human identity

Height:7"6

Gender:Female

Weight:185 lbs.

Hair color:Brown

Eyes:I have demon eyes. mood changing eyes But they're

usually blue.

Personallity:Usually happy but you can get hurt get hurt on if you make

her mad.

Species:Human

Demon identity

Height:Same

Hair:What did I tell you in my human identity?

Personality:STFU-or-I'll-knock-you-unconsious. in other

words:You don't wanna piss me off or you'll be knocked

unconsious with the Blue Slash Blade.

Species:Half-tiger cub but can change into a human when

wanting to but still have the tiger cub tail! No,I'm not really a

demon.Well,I kind of am but only I can see it.You bring my

happy meter down to zero,you're a dead person

Intersets:

Do you like games?:Yes.Or I wouldn't be reviewing this.

Sliver/yellow/Red/Blue?:Yellow!

Poking dead things?:That's fun!

Occupation?:WRITER!

What are you a fan of?:Donkey kong.

Therories?:That DK's FATHER IS THE ORIGINAL DONKEY KONG!

Blame stories that told me!That 12 divided by $4.68 is hard

math!

Hyper or Non hyper?:JUST LIKE ROY AND CRAZY HAND!

Are you always hyper?:Yeah!No one can even tell if I've had

sugar or not!

There you go DK!NOW DUMP THAT SON-OF-A-BITCH AND ROY

RAPE MARTH!

DK: Wow! Your just my type! And I've told you before that I'm not even involve with Candy.

Roy: And I've told you before that I am NOT going to rape Marth!

And the last letter we have is from Gamin' Guy1016:

Donkey Kong! How much wood would a wood chuck chuck if a

wood chuck could chouck wood?

DK: I don't know. Maybe the wood chuck could chuck 30 if he could chuck wood.

Wildfire: Well, that's all of the questions we'll answer today everyone.

Mario: See you next time!


	2. CH7:Even More Madness!

Wildfire: Hey everyone! I'm back! Let's see what kind of letters we have for today!

This one comes from Ikasu1016:

This dare will be directed to Link and Y. Link. You 2 have an arm

wrestle.

Link: Yeah, we did. And I always win!

Young Link: No you don't! **I **always win!

Link: That's impossible! I'm much more stronger and older than you!

Young Link: Oh yeah!

Link: Yeah!

Young Link: Wanna settle this right now!

Link: Bring it on, punk!

Suddenly a table and two chairs appeared.

Link sat on side and Young Link sat on the other side.

Mario came between them wearing a referee uniform.

Mario: Ready!

Link and Young Link put their elbows on the table and put their hands together.

Mario: Get Set!

Lin and Young Link glared at each other.

Mario: And Go!

Link and Young Link both move their arms.

Master hand floated into the room wearing a headband microphone.

Master Hand: And it's Link who is giving Young Link a run for his rupees! No! Wait a second! Now it's Young Link who has turn the tables and is pushing his older's self's arm to the left! Whoa! Now Link a combat! Now their pretty equal folks! Who will win!

Wildfire walk towards Master Hand.

Wildfire: Was all of that really necessary?

Master Hand: Yes. Yes it was.

Wildfire just sighed.

Young Link slammed his younger self's hand on the table.

Master Hand: I can't believe it! Young Link wins! Young Link wins!

Confetti rained down everywhere.

Young Link: See! I told you that I always win.

Link unsheathed his sword.

Young Link saw this and ran like a bat outta hell.

Link: Come back here!

Dr. Mario ran behind the two with a medical bag in hand.

Wildfire sweat dropped.

Wildfire:sigh Well, that's all for today everybody! And remember to leave questions or reviews!


	3. CH9:Will this ever stop? NEVER!

"Sup! I'm Mix Masta! A DJ wolf who loves old-school games! ElementUchihaMaster asked me to host again. So let's see what we have here today."

This is from Hi-Pa1016:

Does Mario have a rivalry with Sonic the Hedgehog? And do you think

you could bring him in here? PLEAZE!!

Mario: No. I don't have-a rivalry with Sonic the Hedgehog.

Suddenly a blue blur appeared in to the room.

It was Sonic the Hedgehog!

Sonic: Yeah, me and Mario are good pals. Right Mario?

Mario: Right!

Mix Masta: Next we have...me?

Don't listen to Mario,Bowser! He's just jelous!Roy,you can kick Marth's ass

anyday,sides I always play you in the cause you OWN and your super

cute!Anyways I have a question for Bowser:Why are you evil?And Mr.

Game & Watch:Why don't you speak english?

Bowser: Yeah! Your right! That fat, stupid plumber, Mario, is jealous by my superior awesomeness! GWAH Ha Ha Ha! Oh, and to answer your question I'm evil because I was born and raised to be evil. So, yeah.

Roy: Thanks for saying that I can kick Marth's ass any day, which I can. And that I'm super hot!

Marth: Don't get into the head.

Roy: Your just jealous.

Mrath:growls

Mr. Game & Watch: Bleep BopBloop Bleep Bleep Bop

Luigi: What-a the hell is-a he-a saying!?

Someone throws Mr. Game & Watch a translator.

He picks it up and turns it on.

Mr. Game & Watch: Thanks! Anyways I don't speak in english because I can't speak english. I can only speak computer.

Mix Masta: Okaaaay. Next we have a letter from Shadow Princess 15:

Funny an hell!

My question is for Link:

Why do you cut yourself? I still like you:)

Link: Uh, I cut myself because I get depress. So, yeah. And thanks for liking me!

Mix Masta: cough yousounddepressrightnowcough Sorry. Now I got the same sickness as Marth. Anyways here's the next question from TheRandomChikenOfDOOM:

I wanna know if DK will be killed!If so...REVENGE!lunges at Diddy with a

knife,stabs him and dies

DK: No. Diddy is not going to kill me.

Mix Masta: This next question is from the GrimAdventuresofMAndy:

Uhh...ok..strange.

Ok.Here's my question.

Have any of you ever won a nobel prize?

(Also,if you have,golat to the others...I triple dog dare ya!)

–The Game Master a.k.a. June the Fox

Roy: none of us has never one a noble prize.

Suddenly Dr. Mario ran in.

Dr. Mario: I-a have! And I-a have 100 noble prizes too. And I-a could about each and everyone of-a them all day!

Everyone: No!!

Bowser walks up tho Dr Mario and kicks him.

Dr. Mario: WHHHHOOOOAAAAA!ding

Bowser: Gloat about that!

Mix Masta: Nice shot, Bowser!

Bowser: Thanks!

Mix Masta: Okay lets move on to our last and hopefully not final question! Which is from SpiritRay:

I got some questions...

Who has the most fangirls,Marth or Roy?

There are rumors that Wario is a relative to Mario & Luigi. Mario &

Luigi,is this true or not?

Kriby,what was it like having three copies running around the place in

Kirby and the Amazing Mirror? And,is your name from the vacuum cleaner

"Kirby"? Your name kinda resembles an vacuum cleaner.

Fox,what is your favourite stage in SSBM? (Except Sector Z.)

Link,do you consider Kirby's Sword ability (he wears a green hat just like

yours and wields a sword resembling the Master Sword) a homage to

the Zelda series?

Mario: What-a! Hell-a no! Wario is-a not related to me or my brother!

Luigi: Yeah! Those-a rumors you-a heard are NOT true!

Kirby: It was fun having all those me's around! And I don't think that my name from a vacuum cleaner.

Fox: My favorite stage in SSBM is the Great Fox stage. You know, in my home planet, Cornea.

Link: Yeah, I do think Kirby's Sword ability is a homage from the Zelda series.

Roy: I have the most fangirs!

Marth: No you don't, I do!

Roy: I do!

Marth: I do!

They both stared at each other and growled.

Roy and Marh lunge at each other and begin fighting.

Everyone, except Mix Masta, ran up to the two and yelled: FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!

Mix Masta sweatdrop.

Mix Masta: Can someone out there reading this fic, please decide which one has the most fangirls! Oh and don't forget to leave questions or reviews!

Bowser: Hey, Mix, you want popcorn?

Mix Masta sighed.


	4. CH10: The Final Desion and More Insanity

Midnight: Hey! I'm Midnight, a female demon who is from the Blood Crazed clan. It's time to answer some questions and to find out at last who has the most fan girls.

Roy: It's me!

Marth: No, it's me!

Midnight: Stop arguing you two!

Both: yeas ma'am!

Midnight:sighs Anyways, here's a question from Avatar Knux:

Uh, I think Roy would have more fangirls 'cause he's part dragon, and

Marth wears a tiarra-thingie.

Oh! Questions:

-Who's better at climbing mountains: Popo or Nana?

-Is Kirby part vacume cleaner?

-Game & Watch: What's it like being 2-D?

Roy: Told ya I have more fan girls! Cause I'm part dragon and you look like a girl for wearing that stupid thing n your head.

Marth: Don't get full of yourself. You only have one vote. And I don't look like a girl wearing this headband you son-of-a...

Midnight: Finish that statement and your dead, Marth!

Marth:cowers in fear

Popo: I'm better at climbing mountains.

Nana: No I am!

Popo: Let's have a contest then.

Popo and Nana went to their stage.

Popo: First one to reach the top of the mountain, wins.

The two went at starting position.

Popo: On your mark! Get set! GO!!!

The two Ice Climbers start to race up the mountain.

Maser Hand, once again, was wearing a headband microphone.

Master Hand: And it's Popo in the lead! Look at that fast jumping action! But hold the phone folks! Nana is catching up! And it's a neck and neck between the two Ice Climbers! Who will be the winner and come out on top as the better climber!? And here's the finish! And it's Popo! Popo is the best climber!

Popo: See? I told ya!

Nana:pant Yeah, whatever...

Kirby: No. I'm not part vacuum cleaner.

Game & Watch: It's fun being 2-D! I can explain why, but I'll take too long.

Midnight: Okay, the next letter is from Devil56:

I say Marth has the most fan girls. I mean I gotta admit, he is the coolest

Smash bros caracter I have seen. Heck I can't seem to stop playin as him.

YOU ROCK HOMIE! -

Marth: Ha! I got a vote.

Roy: Aw man! Now it's a tie!

Midnight: Don't worry. I'll be the tie breaker. And I say Roy has the most fan girls.

Roy: YES! I win! HA! HA! HA! IN YOUR FACE, MARTH!

Marth: How could you choose him!?

Midnight: Cause, I'm a fan of him. Sides, my cousin is the president of the Roy Fan Club.

Both: Their's a Roy Fan Club!?

Midnight: Yeah there is. And she told me that Roy has 2, 700, 75 members. She also told me that Marth has a fan club too. But he only has 400, 25 members.

Roy: Yeah!!! I also beat you in fan club members!

Marth just sulked in a corner.

Midnight: Okay I'm going let ElimentUchihaMaster do the next chapter. I don't wanna take away his fic from him. Oh and don't forget to leave reviews or questions!


End file.
